Never Enough
by angeleyez1
Summary: Two girls. A hobbit. An elf. A man. Lots to explain, too much to do. Too little time, there's never enough.
1. Ain't It Heavy

A/N: this is my first fanfic... so be nice! lol. R/R!  
  
I rated it PG-13 just to be safe. It may get ugly later. anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own the Lord of the Rings characters. poo.  
I'm sorry too.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Whoa dude what was that? My god what is up with this lingo? AHHHHHH!   
I am scaring myself a lot..... Why can't I talk normally?"  
  
BANG!  
  
"Owww.... I hit my head on something hard."  
  
"That's not the first time..."  
  
"Oh shut up. Where are we?"  
  
"I dunno..... I can't see anything."  
  
"Do you think it's night time?"  
  
*Two girls walk into the room and turn the lights on.*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone screams.  
  
"Ummmm, guys, this is a girls bathroom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And why are you all dressed really really strangely?"  
  
For the first time Frodo, Aragorn, and Legolas looked around.  
  
"Hmmmm, this is quite puzzling." Aragorn mused. "Where'd u say we were  
again?"  
  
"In a GIRLS bathroom." The first girl said.  
  
"What's a bathroom?" Frodo asked.  
  
"It's where you go to the bathroom. That should be a major duh." The   
second girl said.  
  
"You guys should really go." The second girl advised.  
  
"Yeah besides, hey wait a minute... I think I've seen u guys some   
where before. But you know the light isn't exactly the best in this   
bathroom. Why don't we go somewhere else?"  
  
"Because, Aly, I still have to go."  
  
"Oh right well then ummmm I'll go outside with them and you join us   
later. We'll just be right outside."  
  
"Ok you do that."  
  
Aly motioned to the three guys on the floor to follow her. She turned   
around and left the bathroom.  
  
Standing outside in the gas station in the broad daylight was Aly and   
her strange companions. Aly was a 14 year-old girl with long blonde   
hair and blue eyes. She was generally a little ditzy but could be   
intelligent when she wanted to be. Oh yeah, and she was clumsy.  
  
Aragorn stood tall looking around like he owned the place, dressed   
in tattered clothes with his sword dangling at his side.  
  
Legolas was elegantly leaning against the wall looking very elf-like   
even out of his own world.  
  
Frodo was sitting on the floor legs crossed looking about as puzzled   
as a goldfish when given a bicycle.   
  
Aly looked at the odd bunch and walked over to Aragorn.   
  
"Here." She said while hiding his sword underneath his coat.   
  
Then she went to Legolas and hid his pointed ears beneath his long   
blonde hair.   
  
Then she looked at Frodo.  
  
"I have no idea what to do to make you look.... more normal. Ummmm   
How 'bout you just uhhhh I have no idea. I'm gonna need Sarah to help   
me on this one."She promptly turned around and pushed back the   
bathroom door, leaving the three companions very confused and very   
alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Aly and Sarah walk out of the bathroom to find Aragorn drilling the   
cashier about how to get to Gondor (But Sir! There has got to be a   
Gondor!), Legolas looking at himself in the mirror above the vegetable  
aisle,and Frodo still sitting near the bathroom door running his hands  
through his hair in frustration.  
  
Aly quickly pulled Aragorn away from the cashier. "No really,   
he's quite sane. He just sometimes likes to mess with people's heads!"  
  
Sarah went over to Legolas and smacked him in the back of the head.   
"Stop ogling yourself! We've gotta go!"  
  
Sarah and Aly, pulling Aragorn and Legolas behind them, walked over   
to Frodo.  
  
"Come on buddy, we gotta go." Sarah said helping him up.  
  
"Wait a sec. Where exactly are we going? Oh my gosh this language is   
horrible!" Aragorn says.  
  
"Well at least you fit in someway." Aly jokes.  
  
"Aly's house. We're staying there." Sarah answers.  
  
"But what about our quest!? To mount doom!?" Legolas pipes in.  
  
"Oh you'll get over it. Some places in this world are so close to   
Mount Doom you wouldn't believe it." Aly states.  
  
"Yeah like your public middle school."  
  
~*~  
  
The group of five got to Aly's house.  
  
Aly pulls out her key, opens the front door, and leads everyone inside.  
  
They all walk down the front hallway, but Aragorn stops. He runs his   
hand over one of the doors.  
  
"Wow. Nicely carved wood."  
  
Sarah come over to him. "It's a door."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A door."  
  
"What.... what do you... do with it?"  
  
"You open it..."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
Sarah puts her hand on the knob and opens the door.  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"Yeah, that's the door to the bathroom so go ahead. I'll go away."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"O dear lord. I don't have to explain this too do I?"  
  
"Well where do you go? Wait never mind I just decided I really   
don't want to know."  
  
And with that she walked away.  
  
Sarah joined Aly in the kitchen.  
  
Aly was talking to Frodo when she got out the toaster.  
  
"What is that?" Frodo asks.  
  
"It's a toaster." Aly explains.  
  
"You put bread in it... and it toasts it. Hence toaster."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"You put the bread in here," She said doing as she explained.   
"Then you press this button down and wait for the bread to pop up."  
  
Aly looked over at Sarah who was sitting near Legolas talking to him.   
She chuckled to herself. She has got three absolutely weird guys   
sitting in almost her living room.   
  
Aragorn comes out of the hallway and into the kitchen where   
everyone else is. The toast pops up at that moment. Aragorn jumps   
immediately on his guard and draws his sword.  
  
"Aragorn," Aly says, "It's a piece of bread."  
  
"Why did it jump?"  
  
"'Cause the toaster pushed it out."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I." She said handing the toast to Frodo who began to   
examine it ("Amazing!").  
  
Aragorn sat down next to Frodo and they both were fascinated by   
the piece of toast.  
  
Legolas was staring off into space in a corner of the room.  
  
Aly went and sat down next to Sarah.  
  
"They don't know anything. It's so hard to teach them. They're such   
a burden."  
  
"Yeah, but it's fun."  
  
"I guess so. That one guys kinda hot. But it's still a burden."  
  
"Yep. And ain't it heavy?" 


	2. 2001

A/N: Hello again. Thanx for reading this is chapter two.   
  
"So how exactly did you guys get here?" Aly asked while munching on a  
piece of toast.  
  
"Ummm... I really don't know." Aragorn admitted.  
  
"Yeah, one minute we're running away from some wargs and then falling  
down into this ravine and then POW! We're here." Frodo says.  
  
"Yeah just like that.... POW!" Legolas shakes his head.  
  
"Well I personally I think that this place is better than where ever  
we were headed."  
  
"Yeah like to death." Frodo says.  
  
"Did anybody ever tell you that you would look much hotter with out the  
hair?"   
  
Sarah slaps Aly in the back of the head.   
  
"Ow."  
  
"And plus the ring will probably be safer here anyway." Aragorn decides.  
  
"Wait a minute. Does that mean we'll have those creepy horsie guys   
after us now?"  
  
"No, Aly. They didn't come through the .... what ever you want to call it."  
  
"Oh goodie." Aly giggles.  
  
"I have a question. How come we use your language? Like we use your words  
like 'sec' for second, and 'dude'?"  
  
"Well ummm... Aragorn, I think... dude this is just too weird. I can't  
call you Aragorn. You're Viggo!" Aly slams her head down on the counter.  
  
"Whoa. Easy there Aly. We don't want anymore head injuries." Sarah says.  
"Maybe you guys picked it up through osmosis."  
  
"Sarah, they've only been here like two hours."  
  
"Ok... well there goes that theory. I'm sorry Viggo I mean... Aragorn   
I just can't answer you're question."  
  
"Ok let's get the names straight." Aly decides suddenly businesslike.  
  
She turns to Frodo. "You're name's Elijah Wood."  
  
"No it isn't. It's Frodo!"  
  
"In Middle Earth you name's Frodo. Here you name's Elijah Wood."  
  
"Ok... I ummm this is weird." Frodo says.  
  
Aly turns to Legolas.  
  
"You're name is Orlando Bloom. And you're name is Viggo Mortensen."  
  
"Make sure you guys remember that." Sarah giggles. "We wouldn't want  
you guys freaking out the public..."  
  
"Ok now we have to get you guys dressed right."  
  
~*~  
  
Upstairs Aly is rooting through her Dad's closet.  
  
She hands a pair of jeans and T-shirts to each of the three.  
  
"Go get dressed." She waves them off and stands triumphant in the closet  
door way.  
  
"Now we just gotta make sure they get everything on properly." Sarah  
sighs.  
  
~*~  
  
Later they're all sitting in Aly's living room again.  
  
Aly pops in Lord of the Rings DVD and turns on the interviews.  
  
She points to the screen when Elijah Wood comes on.  
  
"See. This is you." She says to Frodo.  
  
"And this is you." She says to Aragorn.  
  
"And this is you."   
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!" Legolas screamed.  
  
"Ummmm. Oh boy is this hard to explain... Sarah?"  
  
"Don't look at me."  
  
"Ummm I dunno it's just... different. Deal with it. Anyway."  
  
"Elijah, Where's the ring?" Sarah asks.  
  
"Elijah!" Both girls scream  
  
"Oh that's me isn't it?" Frodo asks.  
  
"Fine! Frodo..." Aly sighs  
  
"It's right here."  
  
"So technically since we're in another demension the ring is safe, and  
Middle Earth is safe?"  
  
"Uhhhh I don't think it works that way. Other demension or not we still  
have to cast the ring into Mount Doom." Aragorn states matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ok... so where's Mount Doom in this demension?"  
  
"Well, where does Sauron live?" Legolas asks.  
  
"Uhhhhh..."  
  
"This isn't Middle Earth... there is no Sauron. But I suppose his equal   
would be.... Sarah little help?"  
  
"I dunno... ummm ... Britney Spears?"  
  
"YES! That's it! Let's go upstairs and find out when her next concert is.  
WE can use the net."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Aly and Sarah run upstairs to Aly's room.  
  
"Do you think we should follow them?" Frodo asks.  
  
Legolas nods. "Why not? What could be so bad up there?"   
  
~*~  
  
They all made their way up stairs even though Legolas couldn't quite   
understand the concept of *stairs*. Araogrn saw a weird shaped   
box with a tube coming out of it. He was giving it strange looks when  
Frodo tripped coming up the stairs (he really wasn't used to them) and  
crashed into his back. Aragorn fell forward and bumped the box.  
  
VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! It made a huge loud noise.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They all screamed.  
  
A door opened and Aly came out. She stopped the noise and looked at  
Aragorn, who was lying on the floor hiding his face and brandishing his  
sword blindly. Frodo was hanging on to his leg for dear life and   
Legolas was cowering behind the wall.  
  
"Relax. It's not going to hurt you." She said to the three beings on her  
floor. Then she mumbled to herself "I knew someone should have put   
away the vaccuum cleaner." She shook her head, picked up the vaccuum,  
and walked off.  
  
Sarah poked her head out of the door. "Come on guys." She motioned   
for them to come into Aly's room.  
  
They all walked in gazing around in wonder.  
  
Legolas walked over to Aly's window. "You guys don't have many trees."  
He said leaning closer.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Ow..." Legolas said rubbing his head.  
  
"What was that?!" He leaned closer again.  
  
BANG!  
  
Sarah walked over to Legolas. "Jeez! Would you stop banging your head  
against the window!"  
  
She took his hand and brought it to the window. "See? It's solid."  
  
"Boy that's weird."  
  
"Yeah I know Aly uses Windex."  
  
Sarah ran over to where Frodo was playing with Aly's perfume.  
  
"No no! ... too late"  
  
He sprayed it. He immediatly started coughing like crazy. He fell to   
the floor almost gagging.  
  
Sarah came into his view standing directly above him.  
  
"I wouldn't spray that."  
  
"So I've noticed." He choked.  
  
"No!" Sarah screamed as she ran over to Aragorn who was about to touch  
Aly's lava lamp. "That's hot. You really don't want to touch it. You   
know I think we should turn this off." She clicked the power switch   
just as Aly walked into the room.  
  
"My gosh it's a job to keep after these three." Sarah said just as   
Legolas rested his elbow on the piano. He quickly stood up straight.  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
Aly shook her head. "Yep."  
  
Turning to the other three she said, "Welcome to 2001." 


	3. Dance without Sleeping

A/N: Hey everybody! Soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever...   
it's midterm time and there's wayyy too many projects... well you get  
the idea. So here's chapter 3! Review please and let me know if I should  
keep going!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aly, are your parent's gonna be home anytime soon?" Sarah asks.  
  
"Yeah, after dinner."  
  
"Crap that's just around two hours."  
  
"And the problem is...?"  
  
Sarah motions for Aly to look into the other room.  
  
Aragorn is staring dumbfounded at the TV while Frodo is madly clicking  
away at the remote. Legolas is over by the window feeling the glass,  
a look of awe on his face.  
  
"It's not like we can just shove them in a closet and say, 'entertain  
yourselves we'll be back later. buh-bye.'"  
  
"Why not? They probably wouldn't have a problem with it. They'd be like  
WOW! These people have the most amazing things!"  
  
Sarah shakes her head and pulls Aly into the other room.  
  
Aly sat down in an easy chair and looked at everyone.  
  
"Strangers from a distant land, friends of old--"  
  
"Aly?" Sarah interupted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Cut the crap and get to the point."  
  
"Okie Dokie! Basically we're trying to destroy the ring. Britney has a  
concert in--"  
  
"Did anybody besides me notice that her initials mean Bull Shit?"  
  
"Sarah, good point but please. Ok. Concert in two days. We've gotta get  
to the First Union Center."  
  
"Ok let's go!"  
  
"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam comes running out from   
the hallway into the room.  
  
"Whoa! Dude, where'd you come from?"  
  
Sam gets a very confused look on his face. "I dunno."  
  
Aly claps her hands together. "OK! Anybody else want to pop out of   
no where?"  
  
Mummering voice come from all directions. "Nope. We're all good."  
  
"Ok then!" Aly get up and walks out of the room with a weird look on her  
face.  
  
She pops her head back in. "Sarah, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Right. Be right back guys." Sarah says as she stands up and quickly  
walks out of the room.  
  
"Still a major problem hunni." Sarah says.  
  
"Which is...."  
  
"Haven't we been through this before?"  
  
"Maybe... but I forget."  
  
"THEM! Remember? The whole closet problem?"  
  
"Yeah I like that idea. Let's go."  
  
Aly starts to walk away. Sarah grabs her arm.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?!"  
  
"Mayyyyyyyyybe."  
  
Sarah shakes her head. "We cannot just shove them in a closet!!!!"  
  
"We might have to." Aly remarks, "I just heard the garage door."  
  
Both girls run into the living room and grab the hands of Aragorn,   
Legolas, and Frodo.  
  
They pull them upstairs and sit them in Aly's room.  
  
"Now Don't. Touch. Anything!"  
  
Aly closes the door and crosses her fingers. Suddenly she hears music  
coming from her room. Really loud music.  
  
Aly opens the door. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Sarah runs over and shuts off the stereo looking at a very scared Frodo.  
  
"He bumped into it." Aragorn shrugged.  
  
"Let's not turn that on yet. That's for later when we quote-unquote  
dance without sleeping." 


End file.
